Más que una fantasía
by ZoeyOkami
Summary: Ryuichi va a visitar a su viejo amigo Shuichi... ¿Será sólo una amistad? ¿O en verdad será amor? ¿Por qué Shuichi duda del amor que le tenía a Yuki? ...No pueden ganar los tres, uno saldrá lastimado en esta batalla. ¿RyuxShu, YukixShu o YukixRyu?


**Cosas-**

Antes que nada, este es mi primer Fic... Denme la oportunidad LOL.

Es Yaoi/Shonen ai.

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Maki Murakami creadora de Gravitation.

Todavía no se que pareja quedará al final, perdón.

Capítulo 1: **La declaración**.

En un día normal, a Shuichi se le hizo tarde para ir a trabajar como siempre... Al parecer tenían una entrevista con una televisora muy importante. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mientras se cambiaba en el camino de su cuarto a la salida, cuando termina de cambiarse corre rápidamente hacía la puerta.

-¡Oh Dios!, se me hace tarde... ¡K me matará!... Al parecer Yuki ya se fue ¡Nunca alcanzo a despedirme de él!- Abre la puerta desesperadamente. Pero para su sorpresa había un muchacho de cabello castaño y traía en brazos un conejito de peluche. Sin duda era Sakuma Ryuichi.

-¡Shindoooooooou!- Lo abraza fuertemente y lo estruja.

-¿¡Sakuma San!?- Batallando al hablar por tanto movimiento. -Sueltame, ¡No puedo respirar!-

-Venia de pasada, hace mucho que no te veía- Lo suelta.

-Pero, ¿No se supone que tu te habías ido a trabajar lejos de aquí?- Acomodandose el cabello.

-Lo sé, pero me tome unas vacaciones, por así decirlo... Quería verte, Shindou-

Las ultimas palabras de Sakuma retumbaron en la mente de Shindou, empezó a pensar y a preguntarse a sí mismo cosas sin sentido alguno.

-¿Qué pasa Shu Chan, acaso no querías que viniera?- Sus ojos empiezan a ponerse llorosos y pone sus manitas a la altura de su pecho como un perrito cuando se para en dos patas.

-¡No Sakuma San! no vayas a llorar, mi intención no era lastimarte...-

-Mentira, no querías verme- Sigue con sus ojos llorosos, apunto de derramar la primera lágrima.

-Sí quería verte-

-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?-

-¿Cómo podría demostrartelo?-

Sakuma deja a Kumagoro arriba de sus maletas que estaban junto a la puerta y entra al departamento de Shindou y Eiri, agarrando a Shuichi de las manos mientras lo hace caminar hacía atrás, pegándolo hacia una pared que estaba aún lado de un sillón, el chico estaba apunto de besar a Shindou, cuando él interrumpe ese maravilloso y romántico momento.

-¡Espera Sakuma San, Yuki puede venir en cualquier momento!-

-Vaya... después de todo no tenías ganas de verme...- Suelta a Shindou, se dirige a la puerta y se detiene antes de llegar a ella. -Ahora como le voy a hacer, no vas a querer que me quede aquí contigo ¿Cierto?-

-Pues, tendría que ver la opinión de Yuki...-

-Estás muy mal Shuichi... ¿No puedes decidir por ti mismo? ...Para todo dependes de Eiri, y en cambio él nunca te toma en cuenta para sus decisiones- Le dice a Shuichi con un tono como si estuviera enojado.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte-

Ryuichi salta de la alegría, agarra sus maletas rápidamente y también a Kumagoro.

-¿Kumagoro escuchaste eso? ¡Shu Chan nos dejará quedarnos en su departamento mientras venimos a visitar a nuestros amigos!- Abrazando el conejo de color rosado con mucha felicidad. -Sí, Kumagoro... Nos divertiremos mucho con Shu Chan-

Las últimas palabras de Sakuma, las dijo en un tono diferente... como medio pervertido, eso puso inquieto a Shindou... Y no porque no quisiera tener algo con él, si no porque no quería que Eiri se diera cuenta y fuera a dejarlo por alguna infidelidad. Es lo que menos quería... Pero el corazón de Shindou comenzó a confundirse, tiene la oportunidad de tener una muy linda noche con su cantante favorito... Sabe que nunca tendrá una oportunidad como esta, y siempre la ha deseado, por otro lado está Yuki... El supuesto amor de su vida.

Shuichi y Ryuichi se quedaron hablando de cosas chistosas y viendo televisión, con tanta diversión a Shindou se le había olvidado por completo su entrevista. Más tarde alguien abre la puerta del departamento, sí, era Yuki Eiri que acababa de llegar de un arduo día de trabajo en una firma de autógrafos, como siempre... Tener que soportar a todas esas niñas locas por él. Eiri mira hacía los lados, esperando la bienvenida de Shindou, pero no había ni señales de vida.

-¿Dónde estará metido este mocoso?- Mira hacía una esquina donde estaban las maletas de Sakuma.

El rubio comienza a caminar a las habitaciones, escucha el ruido de la televisión y las risas de ambos cantantes, y se decide a entrar a la habitación.

-¡¡YUKIIIIIIIII!!- Shuichi salta disparado hacía Yuki para así abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Con que aquí estabas...-

-¡Hola Yuki!- Dice Ryuichi, mientras estaba sentado, con un montón de restos de comida en el suelo y abrazaba a Kumagoro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakuma?-

-Eh... eh... es que vino a quedarse unos cuantos días aquí porque no tiene donde dormir- Le contestó Shuichi.

-Ah... Estaré trabajando, no hagan mucho ruido- Eiri sale de la habitación con indiferencia.

Ryuichi se pone muy triste al ver que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Shuichi, ya que se notaba lo mucho que amaba a Yuki, era imposible que le fuera infiel. Se queda pensando un momento.

-Shu... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime Sakuma San-

-¿Qué tiene Yuki que no tenga yo?-

Después de esa pregunta, el silencio invadió toda la habitación, Shindou no sabía que contestarle al cantante, estaba muy nervioso, no pensaba que Ryuichi lo quisiera tanto para hacerle esa fuerte pregunta.

-Contéstame Shuichi... ¿Es su dinero? Yo puedo trabajar muy duro para darte todo mi salario ¿Es su cabello? Yo puedo teñirme de rubio igual que él... ¡Dime que es!- Los ojos de Sakuma comenzaron a ponerse llorosos y su mirada reflejaba la desesperación de este al ver que su querido cantante no le respondía.

-Eh... eh... Esto no me lo esperaba... Yuki esta en la otra habitación, podría escuchar lo que estamos diciendo-

-¡YUKI, YUKI, YUKI! ¡¿Es lo único que sabes decir?! ...Por favor Shuichi, entiende... mi corazón late por ti- Se acerca a él y agarra su mano, poniéndola en su pecho haciendo que sienta sus fuertes latidos.

-¡Baja la voz!- Diciendo en la voz más baja que puede. -¡Va a escucharnos y nos sacara de aquí!-

-No importa a donde me lleven... Siempre y cuando vaya contigo, cometí el error de dejarte mucho tiempo con Eiri... Se que por el tiempo el lleva todas las de ganar, pero yo no me daré por vencido-

Shindou no sabía que decir... Siempre había soñado con este momento, su cantante favorito, el que siempre había deseado, el que... antes de conocer a Yuki era el amor platónico de su vida ¡Ya no sería más una fantasía! ahora esta rogándole por una noche de amor... ¡Por una noche! ...Podría aprovecharlo, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera, pero él ama a Yuki y será difícil cambiar ese sentimiento tan fuerte.

- - - - - -

No sean muy duros conmigo e_e. A lo mejor no tengo talento, pero lo intente TwT ...hice todo lo posible por que me quedara bien, es mi primer Fic... Espero mejorar para el otro capítulo. No sé cuando lo vaya a continuar, ojala sea pronto por que sinceramente creo qe me quedó emocionante, andaba inspirada nOn.

Por favor review :3

Cuando me de un ataque de inspiración lo continuo n.n

**03/12/08 ~**


End file.
